


First Date

by HalcyonFrost, STARSdidathing



Series: Between the Two of Us [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cute, Cutesy, First Dates, Fluff, Light Angst, Loki Feels, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalcyonFrost/pseuds/HalcyonFrost, https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: This isn't the first time Loki's been stood up by his soon-to-be ex-boyfriend, but it doesn't make it any less of a horrible night. Or, it could have been, if a handsome stranger hadn't come over and sat at Loki's table, pretending to be his late date.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayamabuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayamabuki/gifts).



> **STARSdidathing** and **HalcyonFrost** would like to present, a thank you present for the lovely Ayamabuki who was incredibly sweet and contacted us on Fanfiction Author Appreciation Day. You made us both smile so wide and when we realised we'd both recieved something from you, we decided to _actually write something together_. This is quite a feat! We hadn't yet managed it (started a few things, never finished) - so here it is, the first story written together by us! We hope you all like it - and especially you, Ayamabuki. You are such a precious person, and we adore seeing your name pop up in our inboxes! ♥ ♥

An hour and a half late. This was ridiculous. And Loki's asshole of a boyfriend couldn't even bother texting back an excuse despite Loki's repeated attempts to get in touch. He would have been worried for the other's safety, except this wasn't the first, second, or even third time this had happened, and every time, a late apology would follow the next morning and a promise that it wouldn't happen again. It always did, but Loki was damn sure this time would be the last.

He'd had enough of sitting alone at a romantically set table as minutes ticked into hours and the server gave him ever more pitying looks each time she passed. Enough was enough. Loki sent one more scathing text message to his soon-to-be-ex before looking to ask for the check for what little he'd ordered, when a stranger dashed up to Loki's table.

"Sorry, I'm late, honey. Work and traffic make for a complete mess."

Loki was five seconds away from spitting a very sincere _"what the fuck"_ when the man touched Loki’s hand and leaned in to mimic kissing his cheek.

His lips didn't even brush skin, but his voice was soft as it whispered in Loki's ear, "I'm Tony and just play along, because whoever stood you up is a dick." He pulled back and smiled, bright and utterly apologetic. "I'm so sorry, babe."

Loki was silent for a few long moments as he decided what to do. He didn't even know this man - _Tony_. He was handsome, though, exactly Loki's type, and he was saving Loki from one more walk to the register alone being pitied or mocked by everyone in the vicinity.

He didn't know what had prompted the man to be so randomly compassionate, but Loki found himself replying, "I texted you five times."

Tony winced, responding flawlessly, and in a way that impressed Loki. "I forgot to charge my phone last night. It died on the way here. I was going to find some flowers to apolgise with and hide my face behind, but I figured arriving first would be the better option."

Loki crossed his arms and leant back against the chair, having to bite down on a smile at the reply. So genuine, so ridiculous, and somehow, despite only just meeting the man, Loki could imagine him walking up with a hastily bought bouquet of flowers and hiding his face behind it to avoid getting yelled at.

Loki hated to admit, that, if he _was_ Tony's boyfriend and that scenario had happened, he would have been painfully charmed. _Too bad he **isn't** my boyfriend,_ he mentally sighed.

But if just for the night, Loki could pretend. At least Tony made it exceedingly easy to forgive and play along.

"Dinner is my treat," Tony promised like an incentive, and Loki squared his shoulders before scooping his menu back up.

"I suppose I can give you another chance."

Tony's smile turned fiercer, proud with success, and Loki already predicted that even one night across the table with Tony would prove to be worth it. That the evening could be remembered with more fondness than it started. "You won't regret it."

"See that I don't." Loki told him, and the challenge sparked a flicker in Tony's eyes and a twist in his grin.

He put his elbows on the small table and leaned closer. "You know I love it when you get assertive."

Damn. That tone brought a flush to Loki's cheeks a bit too quickly. "I'm supposed to be angry with you." He reminded, but Tony looked utterly unapologetic.

"My bad." Was all he offered before turning to his menu.

Loki used the excuse of choosing what to have for dinner to get himself under control. He barely knew this man. He was nothing more than a good Samaritan. He could even be an actor using his talents in the form of a good deed. Loki had no idea if the man was even attracted to _men_.

No, he wasn't going to get his hopes up. Just because he was sitting down to dinner with an attractive man who was pretending to be his boyfriend, it didn't mean anything would come of it.

"Anything look good, babe?" Tony asked - and that was something he should fix.

Loki flicked his eyes up to the other, finding him resting his chin in his hand as he looked at Loki from across the table. He looked like Loki was the centre of his world, and Loki tried not to squirm. He tried not to feel _bitter_ that none of his ex-boyfriends had ever done that.

"You do remember that talk we had about calling me 'Loki' and not just 'babe?'"

"I do. Thought that was only for certain times."

"No, it was definitely for all times." Pet names ranked among Loki's pet peeves and were a constant source of arguments between him and his exes. His name wasn't that long, it wasn't that hard to just _say his damn name._ At least the annoyance helped to tamp down his wandering thoughts.

When the look in Tony's face sharpened, Loki expected to have argue the point again, but Tony nodded amicably and glanced down and then back up between Loki and his menu. "Alright, see anything that looks good then, _Loki_?"

 _Many things_ , Loki told himself very quietly and resolutely held back from voicing it aloud. "I haven't found the most expensive thing on the menu yet." Which was an exaggeration considering he'd been reading the menu for over an hour and had memorized it backwards and forwards. Still, Tony's amusement spilled out in a genuine giggle that was disarmingly cute from someone who should really be termed handsome, but it fit him well.

The waitress chose that point to reappear and give a tentative look between them, undoubtedly battling with the knowledge of Loki's earlier annoyance now at odds with much fonder body language towards each other. "Are we ready to order?"

"Yes, I'll have the grilled salmon with asparagus, please." Loki said, having made his choice ages ago and dumbly thought to wait for his date to arrive first. Then again, Tony had arrived, and while this wasn't the planned date, it still counted, surely. Loki certainly was going to count it.

Tony had barely looked at the menu, but he handed it right back to the waitress and ordered just the same. "That does sound good. I'll have what he's having, thanks."

"Something to drink? Some wine, maybe?" she asked, glancing at the lemonade Loki had been sipping as he'd been waiting for his date to arrive. He'd left it half-finished, a part of him had spitefully wanted to keep just enough liquid in it so that he could toss it in his inconsiderate boyfriend's face. Now, he didn't have to worry about it.

Tony glanced at Loki's drink with something almost... uncomfortable. "Ah, just cola."

Loki couldn't pick what it was in his expression, so he settled for simply getting a refill of his own soda. He sent Tony a searching look to which he cleared his throat, looking away and showing the first signs of true discomfort. "You know me and getting rid of alcohol."

 _Oh._ Loki blinked a little, but when Tony continued to look at the tablecloth rather than Loki, he found himself acting on instinct and reaching out to lightly touch Tony's hand across the table. It made him jerk up and look at Loki with a grimace that tried and failed to be a smile. Loki knew he couldn't say anything for certain about Tony... but, he could speak about himself. "I know your conviction to change, and _that_ is something that impresses me."

For a moment, Tony's face went completely blank in what was something like shock for long enough moments that Loki started to worry that he'd broken Tony already. Finally Tony's gaze skated to the table, their hands, and quickly back to Loki. The turn up at the edge of his mouth was slight, but more genuine this time. "Thanks." His laugh was more forced and short. "Knew I liked you for a reason. Most other people will ask 'but why would you _want_ to give it up?' as if sobriety is an inconvenience to socialization."

"To some, it is. Defying it is much harder, but a reason for fighting is a reason for fighting. And we all have demons to face."

"Hm, remind me of yours again?"

"The ones that I actually have or the ones people claim I have?" Loki dared. "The life of a trickster is disreputable."

"See, that's only more reasons to like you," Tony told him with a grin that was slowly growing more relaxed and happy as the conversation shifted. "Because those only seem like bright points to me."

This time it was Loki's turn to smile. "You and few others. My pranks were rather legendary."

" _That_ sounds like a perfect way to spend our wait before the meal. Come on, tell me your favourites again!" Tony's eyes were twinkling with good humor and curiosity. He was beseeching Loki to discuss things that few people ever wanted to know about or share with him. Most complained that he was _malicious_ , that he should have held his temper and been _kinder_. Loki didn't know if it would be the same with Tony, but he felt... hopeful and that was something he hadn't experienced with his last boyfriend.

The person he was _supposed_ to be sharing a date with. Not that this was a _true_ date, but... he was holding Tony's hand, they were at a romantic restaurant, and everyone believed the ruse Tony had initiated.

Maybe Tony wouldn't live up to his expectations, but, well, what would it hurt to find out?

**xXx**

He hated to say something was fateful, but well, coincidence wasn't strong enough.

Tony's proclivity for pranks wasn't quite as widely practiced as Loki's, but Loki's tales amused Tony to no end. Stories and tricks that countless others had condemned, Tony loved and laughed over, and not just for show. When Loki redirected to ask of Tony's old tricks and haunts, Tony was enthusiastic to share college stories and the continuing adventures he had with his best friend. Tales of his family were tellingly absent, but the same could be said of Loki, and it was even more intriguing to wonder if their similarities went further still than already discovered.

It was a shame when the check came to signal the end of the night as the waitress informed them that the restaurant was about to close. They both sent each other guilty but unrepentant grins, and Tony readily dug out his wallet and paid the check. Leaving the restaurant was slightly more awkward, conversation stilted as they walked slowly, Tony seeming just as hesitant to part as Loki was and neither of them finding the right words. Loki was dubious to ask Tony on a real date, and it remained to be seen if Tony wanted the same or just to platonically wish Loki better luck next time. Either way, it was late, they both needed to go home, and Loki opted to be the one to move to wrapping it up.

"Thank you for turning a rather hopeless night into something enjoyable."

"Hey, any time." Tony agreed even while looking distractedly into the street, and Loki felt a spark of hope.

"Any time?"

Tony glanced back to Loki and pulled a slightly more nervous smile as he stepped closer to Loki. "This is going to be forward, but I hope your, uh... _date_ is getting their ass dumped after tonight."

The gender neutral language didn't go unnoticed; it was Loki's pleasure to clarify. "Oh, he is. He's had his last chance."

"'He.'" Tony echoed with a brighter smile. "Good. Then I'm going to be even more forward and ask if your newly single self would like to meet for coffee tomorrow. I'll even arrive on time."

He was saying the words as if it was a sweetener, as if Loki needed _further_ prompting to go on an actual date with Tony. He didn't, not in the slightest, but seeing the genuine uncertainty and nerves lingering in the corner of Tony's eyes just made Loki want to smile.

It also made his stomach flutter with nervousness and excitement, and neither of them were unpleasant. "I'd love to meet for coffee tomorrow."

Tony almost bounced on the spot, excitement practically flooding out of him at hearing Loki's acceptance before Tony quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Loki didn't hesitate to do the same as they exchanged numbers.

Standing there with his phone in his hand, a new _date_ on the horizon, potentially a new _relationship_ with it, Loki found himself wondering how he'd gotten so lucky. Not to mention how and _why_ Tony had come over to his table in the first place. Why he'd been willing to spend his evening with Loki at all.

It was a question he was almost nervous to know the answer to, but found it too difficult to resist, even if it did come out teasing, "I hope on our _next_ date, you'll let me know what inspired you to come over and start the first one."

Tony just shrugged a little. A hint of a grin catching his mouth as he admitted, "Because I wanted to. Because I know what's it's like to be stood up and..." he chuckled a little, his eyes dropping briefly from Loki's. "Because I was kind of hoping that you'd be as interesting as you were handsome and into guys as well, so that I could steal the chance that some idiot squandered."

Loki laughed; he couldn't help it, even if he felt a warm flush rush through him from the compliments. _I'm glad he squandered it too,_ he thought, _I'm glad I got stood up, if only so I could meet you._

"Well you managed to do even better than that," Loki told him with a smile. "Now you've gotten yourself two dates with me."

"I look forward to more." Tony stated boldly, but Loki hardly minded.

"That definitely makes two of us." They couldn't seem to break eye contact even while putting their phones back in their own pockets, Tony still somehow looking expectant for something Loki couldn't decipher. "So tomorrow?"

"I'll be there."

"Good." it would have been easy to stand here all night, but sleeping was going to be difficult enough after this, so Loki went for bold and stepped into Tony's personal space. Their novel height difference meant Tony had to tilt his head back just to look up at Loki this close, and Tony's eyes flicked to Loki's mouth automatically, but Loki only tilted to press a kiss to Tony's cheek chastely - mutely trying to say in words he couldn't speak aloud that he wanted this too and wasn't just following Tony's lead.

Tony seemed rather frozen even as Loki moved back and tucked his hands into his pockets again. "Then I'll see you then."

Tony nodded distractedly, too busy staring disconcerting deeply into Loki's eyes. "G'night."

"Good night, Tony." Loki finally took a reluctant step away, and Tony mirrored him until they got far enough they had to turn their backs and focus on where they were going instead of what they were leaving. Temporarily leaving.

But thinking of that... He had a loose end to tie up before starting a new thread.

Loki pulled his phone back out and tapped out a message to the last person he'd texted more than two hours ago.

 _I had a great date without you,_ Loki wrote. _Also, I met someone better, so consider yourself formally dumped. Asshole._ And closed his phone again. There. That felt _much_ better.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a imagineyourotp prompt that I now somehow can't find the source of, but went something like this: 
> 
> imagine that you’ve been stood up by your douche of a boyfriend on date night and the waitress keeps asking if you’re ready to order but you keep asking for more time hoping that he’s just late. people are starting to look at you with those apologetic looks like they know and you start to feel worse and worse about the whole situation but as you decide to just get up and leave, this boy you’ve never seen sits down explaining loudly “sorry i’m so late, babe, traffic is crazy right now.” and he quietly adds, “i’m Michael. just go with it, yeah? whoever didn’t bother to show up is a dick.” and so you do go with it because he’s being sweet and trying to save you (and plus he’s the cutest thing you’ve ever seen) and as you’re leaving the restaurant after the best non-planned date ever, he asks you out for real this time.


End file.
